Mélodie nocturne
by PandorAxel
Summary: - OS - Sebastian profite d'être le seul réveillé la nuit pour mettre ses sentiments sur une morceau de piano.


Auteur : Moi-même ^^ première fiction sur Kuro.

Rating : K+ uniquement pour le shonen-ai et un moment u.u c'est tout sweet sinon.

Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi. Personnages du manga Kuroshitsuji (enfin je suppose que vous le savez déjà)

C'est pas une obligation mais j'ai écris cette histoire avec cette musique (.com/watch?v=b1cn9ffTdkk&feature=related) donc elle représente bien l'atmosphère de la scène. Et vous attendez pas à un truc méga long, c'est un OS vachement court, promis un jour j'essayerais de faire un long one shot.

Pareil soyez pas radins en review :D j'accepte même les critiques quand elles sont là pour me donner des conseils et me montrer ce qui ne va pas (y'en faut bien pour s'améliorer =O) et au cas ou vous voudriez une suite, ça peut être négociable. ;)

* * *

_Close your eyes. _

Une douce mélodie résonnait dans le manoir Phantomhive. Une mélodie jouée au piano, dans une pièce loin, permettant d'étouffer le son de l'instrument. La nuit était déjà présente depuis un moment, et la musique s'élevait sans jamais s'arrêter, parfois elle ralentissait ou accélérait en fonction de ce que voulait exprimer le pianiste. Mais pas une seule fois elle se stoppa.

Hormis Sebastian derrière le clavier du grand piano à queue ébène, tout le manoir dormait. Le jeune maître, Finny, Meryn, Bard, Tanaka, Pluto. Tout le monde, le marchand de sable était passé, épargnant uniquement le majordome, qui retrouvait l'unique moment de ses journées où il pouvait plonger dans ses pensées.

Il avait commencé par jouer un morceau torturé et sombre, allant des graves aux aigues sans aucune régularité exprimant par les touches noires et blanches le manque des enfers. Doucement la mélodie était devenue plus saccadée, mais toujours agréable, faisant penser à un objet de convoitise l'âme de son maître. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte ses pensées avaient déviées là où il n'aimait pas s'aventurer. Dans ce terrain si peu connu. Son maître, son repas. Et pourtant, pourtant il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, il ne voulait pas voir le pacte se finir. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il savait par avance que cette âme aurait un arrière goût de vide. Le vide qu'il aurait une fois son jeune maître éteint. Anormal. Oui c'était cela, c'était purement anormal. Depuis quand ?

Tous les mots de Ciel résonnaient dans la tête de son majordome qui continuait la danse endiablée de ses doigts sur le clavier. Berçant le manoir par une douce ballade amoureuse aux sonorités d'agonie. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit amoureux de son jeune maître ? Après tout rien n'est impossible, et lui-même le sait beaucoup plus que n'importe qui.

Ce sentiment allait surement conclure à sa perte. Un démon ne pouvait aimer un humain. Les amours seraient incompatibles. Il l'aimerait tellement fort. D'une façon si puissante qu'aucun être humain ne pourrait survivre face à une tempête telle. Cependant il ne luttait pas contre ses sentiments, les ayant déjà réalisés depuis longtemps. Il avait sentit son cœur changer petit à petit au contact de l'air hautin de son maître. Il savait qu'un jour il finirait par devenir vraiment le Lord de son âme pervertie de démon.

xXx

_Turn arround._

De la chaleur glaciale. De la peur, une peur d'enfant qui sent que tout se brise mais qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Des flammes. De l'orange, du rouge et de l'or mélangés dominant le manoir. Une idée, retrouver son pilier. Suivre un fil invisible qui mène à la destination finale. Les jambes qui portent, le cœur qui recule. Une porte. Une agonie. Deux visages devenus un. Un ange. Un ange léchant le feu destructeur. Un cri. Un réveil.

Ciel était dans son lit, haletant de son cauchemar, le même depuis cet incident. Un souvenir masqué en songe. D'un geste mécanique il accroche son cœur. Il respire, il doit être fort. Haine, haine, haine, il n'est que haine. Il se vengera, oh oui il se vengera. Il a même étreint les ténèbres pour ce. Sa main passe de son cœur à son œil marqué par le sceau du démon. Mais il n'appelle pas, cette nuit encore il ne l'appellera pas.

Une musique résonne dans ses oreilles, trop inconnue pour être dans sa tête. Les notes semblaient l'appeler, comme si elles étaient jouées pour lui. Il se lève, s'habille comme il le peut de ses mains maladroites. Puis quittant sa chambre il emporte un chandelier. Il suit la musique comme un chemin, il peut voir les notes le mener dans les couloirs de son manoir. Le son devenait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus précis. Ciel savait clairement d'où il venait.

xXx

Assis sur un tabouret, jouant du piano Sebastian. Ses longs doigts agiles survolaient le piano, Ciel avait l'impression qu'ils effleuraient juste les touches, sans se poser pour ne pas ternir le son de la note avec celui di doigts posé sur la touche. C'était un tempo rapide, mais doux. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre un tel morceau par son majordome sans que se soit lui qui lui en intime l'ordre. Alors il s'assit contre un mur, à même le sol, laissant la musique l'envahir. Redevenant un instant un être doté de sentiments.

Il imaginait les doigts de son majordome le toucher lui plutôt que l'instrument. Ces yeux perdu dans les sous-entendus des sons il les voulait sur son corps, le scrutant, le regardant. Il voulait ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait cet homme, lui faire l'amour comme il faisait une mélodie avec le piano. Et imaginer son majordome comme ça, était d'une telle luxure.

Entendant un léger soupir dans la pièce Sebastian arrêta de jouer pour poser les yeux sur son jeune maître. Si la musique l'indisposait il arrêterait de jouer. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Son maître la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes dans une expression d'extase pure. Ses joues d'une teinte quelque peu plus rosée que d'habitude. Se pourrait-il que le soupir soit un soupir de bien-être et de plaisir ? Il ne sut ? quoi faire devant cette vision simplement parfaite.

« -Bocchan ? »

Il se rapprocha du jeune comte. Ciel le voyant s'approcher, le dominant de toute sa hauteur alors qu'il était assis par terre retrouva ses esprit : il n'y avait plus de musique, il était assis par terre, dans un état d'extase devant son majordome qui avait le loisir de le dominer. Il reprit vite son air froid. Et Sebastian continuait de se rapprocher, il porta son jeune maître pour le remettre sur ses pieds, en profitant pour lui prendre la main. Puis ses doigts allèrent jusqu'au boutons de la chemise du jeune maître.

« -Bocchan votre chemise est mal mise. »

Doucement il remit la chemise en place, puis s'inclina devant son Lord. Laissant la nuit s'achever ainsi.


End file.
